The invention relates to an apparatus for self-collection of cervical cell specimens, and more particularly to an apparatus which an individual can use in the privacy of her own home for the collection of specimen cells from the area of the opening of the uterine cervix for subsequent laboratory testing and microscopic examination.
Because of cost, modesty or self-embarrassment, many women are extremely reluctant to have a physician conduct a routine physical examination in the genital area in order to test for cancer and other diseases. The apparatus of the present invention is intended to overcome this problem by permitting the individual to obtain the specimen cells from the genital area which will permit medical laboratory testing for various diseases of the female genitalia. The apparatus is simple to use and assures that the gathered cell specimens are not "lost" or contaminated in the process.